


the end

by Missy



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Bittersweet, Deathfic, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the end - of Hades, and of death...</p>
            </blockquote>





	the end

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: Greek Mythology, Hades/Persephone, death

Had she not loved him so wildly, she would not here. Her mother knew a thousand ways to lay low his heart and drive him off, so that he would never again desire the sight of her. Persephone did not arm herself with them this time – she armed herself, indeed, with little, wearing aught else but a thin stola quickly shed.

He could not seduce her so ill, and so she supped of his flesh in small, sweet bites. From his limpid phallus she coaxed extraordinary sensations no nymph had ever drawn, her cheeks hollowed and fingers bringing the sweetest of fiction. He tried to delay her, to urge her to take him within, but this time, this last time, she wanted to swallow him as she had the seed of the pomegranate. 

Hades reached to pleasure her, but Persephone pushed him away, a question of desperation upon her bitter lips. “How does the world go on, when death has gone?” she asked him breathlessly.

“Sweet,” he said, his eyes polished glass through which she could nearly see his kindest side, “what care have I?”

Those words made alarm bells sang out through Persephone’s skin.

This was the end, the end, the end.


End file.
